Unlucky Girl, Meet Unlucky World
by EGGplantISHevyROXurSOX
Summary: I clutched my sides while I laughed. I started walking backwards, but I hit something. Not a tree, no. It was soft. I turned around,smiling. I lost that smile easy. I saw two eyes. One green. One Blue. Title sucks, but RxR. it's kinda fast paced.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Okay, so I had a bag over my head. SO. WHAT.**

**Tim: You wanted to be a kite. That's sooooo stupid.**

**Me: Oh yeah? Well, we'll see how many people would want to fly!**

**Tim: Why would they?**

**Me: I. Don't. Know. Hm, why WOULD they?**

**Tim: Just use the italics.**

**Me: No. CAPS IS WAAAAAY COOLER!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Kisses. I DO own Tim; He's my only friend..... Other than Olivia, Alice, Alley, Alliss, and um, uh, hm, my dogs and cats. :D**

**Okay, I REALLY (Tim: USE. ITALICS.) hope you like this. I was really bored, and I'm just sitting here with a bag on my head (I wasn't joking....) and so, yeah. Please Tell me waht you think, and maybe tell your BUDDIESSSS. Unless I'm your buddy. Don't tell me. I want to read it for myself. :D**

**Btw, I know, I'm being like, really stupid with this stuff, but oh well. Read Vampire Kisses, all six of them (TELL ME IF THE SEVENTH IS OUT!! =]), 'cause, I don't think you'd be able to understand. This is taking place like, after Alexander's Parents came, I guess. I don't know what happens in the Seventh book, since it comes out in 2010 or something, so it is TTTTOOOOOOTTTTTAAALLLLLYYYY not my fault. =] Wow, I have two Twilights, a Titanic, and a Vampire Kisses. I'm all over the place, aren't I?**

**EGGplantishEVYroxURsox**

* * *

**Raven's POV (probably the only one I'm going to do)**

I was siting in a corner of my room, right between where my dresser and my wall was. Curled up like a ball, biting my knees, and hiding in the shadows and my hair.

All of a sudden, I was sitting on my bed. Like, I thought I was dreaming, but he was still there. I shivered a bit.

"You scared me, Alexander." I said, staring at the darkness. I heard a soft chuckle.

"I'm over here," I heard from behind me. I turned quickly, eager to see my Dark Prince. Well, at least i could _hear_ him, right?

"I can't see you. It's actually _too_ dark." I stated. "Do you have a candle or something?"

I was at the graveyard with him; he seemed to enjoy playing his trick on me. I decided I'd let him have his fun since, well, he almost had to sell his house, and stuff....** (A/N I can't get over how he's almost an adult!)**

All of a sudden I saw a little light. Then I realized my eyes had been closed. ... Wow, that was why I couldn't see?

"Raven, Sometimes I don't know how you manage." Alexander said, shaking his head.

"Sometimes, I don't either...," I murmured. A large grin broke across his face. I stared at him as if he were crazy. Whyb was he smiling? Why was he starting to chuckle...? Why was he~ Oh, crap. He was inching closer.

"What?!" I asked loudly. He found it funny. He stopped and started shaking. I glared at him as I heard little sounds coming from his throat. Mouth. Stomach. Whatever. It was like a laugh.....

"Shut up! Stop laughing at me." I whined. I crossed my arms and turned to put my back to him.

"OHMYGOD!" I screeched.

There was a giant iguana hanging from the branch. Dead. It was blue...? What the f—

"Y-you were backing into it-t! You were oblivious t-to it!" Alexander stuttered.

"You were laughing... Though there was a dead animal right behind your girlfriend?!" I shrieked. He straightened up, and looked at me. Then he nodded stiffly. I glared again.

"You're such a stupid va~" Something must've caught his eye, because he was now staring right behind me.

"What now...?" I muttered to myself, turning around.

"B-Becky!" I shouted.

There. Right. There, was my best friend Becky, standing in a graveyard, for who-knows-why, while I was about to say what he was.

"Raven, what are you doing here? I mean, I know you like graveyard and stuff, but your mom thinks you ran away. She called my mom, and I thought you were here, and came in my car. What were you two doing...?" She said quickly.

Alexander coughed. Fake. Vampires don't cough. I rolled my eyes at him. He rolled his back.

"We weren't doing anything. Really. What is there to do here, but search for vampires?" Alexander said to her in a sincere voice. I couldn't help but laugh.

I laughed. Hard. I clutched my sides and started waking backward. Until my back hit something. Not a tree, no. Too soft. I turned. And saw one green eye.

One blue.

* * *

**Okay. Intense. XDD**

**I know, It's kind of weird how Becky is there, and then HIM *cough cough jag cough cough ger* appears, but i was reaaaly bored, and i reaaaly like doing stupid things like that. I mean, what's better than an unlucky (if finding a vampire is unlucky...) girl having an unlucky night?**

**P.S. Um, I was gonna say something. I don't remember. So never mind. c= OH YEAH! Okay, Alexander and Becky are OOC-ish, I know, but i love 'em anyway. C=**

**P.S.S. I'm eating froot loops with a bag on my head. And a pillow. commmfyyyyy**

**as always, review. I don't care if you correct me, but, i would like you to be correct. I know Vamps cough, but pretty much around garlic only, so it all works out. and i got the eye part right. ...Valentine is such a hotie, even if he's twelve. =D OMG. he's older than me. =O**


	2. Ouchies

**Me: OMG! MR. WORMY FLEW!**

**Tim: That weird orange thing that's like a bubble when you squeeze it?  
Me: YEAH! I put him next to the window... I cam in, he looked at me, and fell backwards!  
Tim: I think it was an accident.  
Me: Ya know, now when I imagine you, you have black hair, your skinny, and you have blue eyes. It's weird, cuz, you're hot now. XDD  
Tim: _Now? _What about before?  
Me: What about it?  
Tim: Never mind... You don't own Vampire Kisses.  
Me: Darn. Doesn't that Ellen Schrieber chick own it?  
Tim: Yup. I know It sucks. I wish Jagger was my bro. We'd be all, *raps* YO!  
Me: You suck at rapping. saying, "Yo, I'm a pelican, I fly over the canadian people" isn't rapping.  
Tim: Gr.**

* * *

**I'm still eatin' Froot Loops! =D OMG! What if they were foot loops? ... ew. Um, XDD I also have the bag Mr. Wormy is this weird squishy thing. :3 I love it. XDD OH! The story. XDD I'm probably going to be updating this the most, even though i don't think many people have read this. I mean, THOUSANDS have, but, Not the thousands on fanfiction.**

* * *

I laughed. Hard. I clutched my sides and started waking backward. Until my back hit something. Not a tree, no. Too soft. I turned. And saw one green eye.

One Blue.

* * *

"J-jagger?" I stuttered. I couldn't stop looking at his eyes. They were cloudy tonight. Misty, ashy... haha, Misty and Ash! Wow, I can find humor in the stupidest moments.

Alexander was beside me in a second. Millisecond, really.

"Alexander! It's my _dear cousin._" Jagger said, with a fake smile. Only then did I realize the pair of blue eyes on his left side, and the pair of green on his right.

"Luna? Valentine? What the heck is going on?" I said, my mind speeding over the limit to understand why they were here.

Luna frowned at me. "You tricked me." God, she was _still_ thinking of that?

I shrugged. "I had to keep up maiking you think I was—" I remembered Becky, "— I was sick." I said slowly.

Becky looked at me. I think, I could feel her gaze. "You weren't sick, Raven. For te past three years, not one illness." She said, matter-of-factly.

"And, that's why they caught me tricking them!" I said enthusiastically.

Jagger and Valentine and Luna were looking at Becky like she was the odd one out. I gesured for her to leave, but Alexander grabbed my arm and whispered, "Don't, they could get her before she gets to her car." Yeah, Scary thoughts for your girlfriend, why don't you?

Becky refused, anyway.

I turned around to Valentine. "Do you wanna play with my brother? I'm sure he would _love_ to see you again, especially since you were _such_ a good friend to him, don't you think?" I said slyly, bending down.

Jagger growled. What the heck? Stupid Vampires.

"Don't talk to him like that." He said menacingly.

"I will if I want to!" I replied, in a high pitched girly voice.

Alexander stifled a laugh. I turned and glared. But, I didn't glare long, because Becky wasn't there. I turned, and neither was Luna.

"Becky!" I shouted. Jagger rolled his eyes. "Hey, where'd Luna take my friend?" I asked, even more menacingly than he.

He grinned and walked into the shadows, disappearing.

"Alexander? You (and your mom and dad) are the only vampires that aren't stupid." I said. "We need to find Becky."

Alexander nodded (I think) and grabbed my hand. We began runnign toward where she came from, to her car.

Luckily, she was just unlocking her car. "Becks!" I shouted. She dropped her keys and turned to face me.

I could see her sighing relief. "Come here!"

I ran over to her. Just my luck, I let go of Alexander's hand, _right_ before kissing the ground good-night.

{[{[~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`]}]}

When I woke up, my head hurt like crap.

I opened my eyes. It was dark. I was in my room. Alexander was sitting on the edge of my wanna-be-coffin bed. Well, I wanted it to be....

Alexander was looking anxious. Tapping his foot, Staring at the window (and door), biting his nails (FINGER NAILS! not toe...).

"Hm...?" I said. Actually, it was more of a "grungshfkp" **(A/N you can actually make that noise. :3)**.

ALexaner jumped a litle bit, right before he came up to my bed. "Raven? Are you awake? Raven?" He said eagerly.

"I won't give you a lollipop, freaking six year old." I muttered groggily. I heard a chuckle.

"Do you remeber anything from Saturday?"

That woke me up. I bolted upright, and, well, apparently he had his head right above mine, and they collided, and.... let's just go with, "it hurt".

"Ahhhh....." I groaned, rubbing my forehead. Alexander did the same exact thing.

"Sorry, um, what do you mean by Saturday. Isn't i Saturday now?" I asked.

Alexander shook his aching head. "No, You were out for three days, about. You hit your head on a rock."

"Oh. ...Did... Did I bleed?" I asked.

He chuckled and shook his head. "No, but you might as well have." He said kissing me for five seconds and letting me fall asleep again.

"Good night, Alexander." I murmured, as he left my room before Dawn. Haha, Another Pokemon character! I'm on a roll, here!

* * *

**I do not have a plot. sorry. XD But at least Alexander is in the story.... riiight??? Okay, In the summary, it says it's fast paced. i don't know if it is, but i think it might become fast paced. review, and tell me if it is. I am a short chapter magnet. :3**

**Review+you=Happy AuthorxE=mc2=happiness! ... I think?**


	3. Alexander's POV

**Me: So, wassup Tim?**

**Tim: Cold.  
Me: Totally. My ahnds are prunes.  
Tim: Same here.  
Me: I woke up, got kicked outta bed, took a two hour bath, and then came downstairs into the freezing downstairs area.  
Tim: I know, I was practically forced to do the same thing. -_- **

**Lesson: Never tell your imaginary friend what you did. He/she was there most of the time.**

* * *

**Okay, I just realized, in the first chapter i pretty much said that her bed, dresser, AND wall was at the graveyard. I was rambling. Sorry. XD she was t the graveyard, and she was getting very tired of staying for Alexander (cuz he doesn't sleep at night....) So, yeah. She started day dreaming about her room and whatnot.**

* * *

**Alexander's POV**

She sighed in her sleep.

She'd been out for three days now. She hit her head hard, too. She kept squirming, though. It made me think she thinking the same as me. _What was Jagger doing in the graveyard?_

But, really. What _was_ he doing there? He'd already disturbed Raven and I before. Why again?

And from what I could tell, Raven was even more surprised than me.

She stirred awake and I could see her eyes open. I didn't look at her, in fact I kept biting my fingers and tapping my foot.

"Grungshfkp...," I heard her mutter. I jumped a bit, before i came quickly to the side of her bed.

"Raven? Raven, are you okay?" I asked quickly. God, I sounded like a~

"I won't give you a lollipop, freaking six year old...." She murmured childishly.

I chuckled a bit. "Raven, do you remember anything from Saturday?" I asked her slowly.

Before I could stop her, she raised her head and, painfully, it bumped into my forehead.

"Ahhhhhhh......" We both groaned, clutching our heads.

After about, one, two minutes, she fianally asked me, "Um, what do you mean by Saturday? Isn't it Satuday now?"

I shook my head (which was now throbbing). "No, you were out for three days, about. You hit your head on a rock."

I could just see her mouth form an O through her silky, raven black hair.

"Oh... Did I blud?" She asked, unable to pronounce correctly—or care about it.

I chuckled a bit. She either wanted to be a vampre like me, or just wanted to know if that was why her head hurt.

"No, but you might as well have." I said, giving her kiss and sitting beside her bed.

"Good night, Raven." I said quietly as I heard her breathing slow to a sleep-rate. I got up and left her room, not before I heard her tell me "good night" back.

ˆø¥¨ˆø¥¨ˆø¥¨ˆø¥

I saw the sun's rays—not the sun itself—over and behind the trees.

My skin tingled a bit and a shiver ran down my spine. I suddenly realized I was jogging.

Minutes later, the mansion came to view.

Jameson saw me, opened the door, and let me inside,

"Good morning, Alexander. What have you been doing these past three days? Did your cousins visit?" he asked quickly.

"Good morning to you, too, Jameson.

"Good morning, aren't you tired? Where have you been the past three days?" He asked scoldingly.

"Raven hit her head." Jameson rolled his eyes. "I had nothing o do with it!" I said, knowing I had.

"Of course, of course, I believe you. I believe you....." He trailed off and began humming, disguising his smile as he placed a plate on the table and began eating.

As I lay in my dark coffin, I thought about daylight, and seeing it. Is it fascinating? Are humans too ... _human_ to realize they have an advantage? ... Probably. Raven didn't even want it, though. She'd miss it if I turned her.

* * *

**HI! I hadn't updated this in FOREVER. It was all written down, but i never updated. I'm stupid, aren't i? BTW, If you like Titanic, chack on my tory "The Rose Plane." It's going great. :D I have six chapters up. The first ones are short, a few are long, like, 2k words long.  
If you like OTH, I suggest (and demand of you) to read Running From The Truth When The Truth Finds You, By Wonderrlander., my sister and best friend in the whole wide—round—world! READ IT!!!!  
If you like Twilight, I TOTALLY suggest JasperSAYSrelax128, she writes about... Bella and Edward, I guess :D  
And Xrizz, who writes about JacobxNessie. She has a very great style.... It frightens me to find out what happens next. **

**

* * *

**

**See, Not all authors say, "READ MINE!" I say, "READ THAT!" XD**


End file.
